solumfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ardora Reclamation
The Ardora Reclamation was the name of a continental-scale revolution and military conflict which happened in 1245 RTE on the landmass of Ardora in the continent of Cantari. It was an event known as the 'Heretic Uprising' in the history of the Holy Talfein Empire, who had been involved in the event. Background The Ardora Reclamation happened 123 years after the Great Requisition in 1121 RTE - An event where the Talfein Empire had annexed the land of Ardora by miltary force over a two year crusade campaign. The Ardora Reclamation initially started as a rebellion initiated by citizens of the previously conquered exclave territories surrounding the original homeland of the Talfein Empire. It officially began in 1244 RTE when Supreme Fein Falcar Moziak of the Talfein Empire was assassinated as he attended the annual parade at the city of Proxis. The public murder of the Fein ruler sparked widespread dissaray and uncertainty within the Empire and marked out the beginning of a revolution. It was the sheer scale and frighteningly fast spread of the mutiny, that made cracks in the Empire's grip on the rest of Ardora. The Talfein High Order were sent into a state of disarray and the people lost faith in its ruling body and in Ardor. Bands of rebels started to appear and soon turned into large impetuous armies baying for the blood of their Talfein captors. The surrounding nations took up arms and skirmished against the Talfein colonial forts. It was a gargantuan war that went on for 4 years, the rebels eventually overwhelmed the Talfein authority outside of their capital realm, finally amassing a continental scale assault on the Talfein Capital realm on the Middle Western shoreline and on the isle of Augury itself in 1248 RTE. The Talfein Empire managed to make enough preparations to adequately defend their primary borders, and assemble a grand army to do this. Waves of rebel militia crashed against the shields of zealous Talfein elites and these assaults and skirmishes happened for many months before the rebels realised they couldn't beat back the Talfein any further. The rebels had managed to gain control of their former captured territories once again, but they had failed in removing the Talfein from Ardora. Eventually the exclave territory rebels sent an emissary to meet with the Talfein High Order at their embassy in Malaga, on the Isle of Ardor. The emissary proposed a truce and a cease of hostilities between the two opposing forces. The Talfein Empire would be allowed to keep their prime territory, which they had owned prior to the events of the Great Requisition in 1119 RTE, the rest of the previously conquered lands would go back to the appropriate and equitable rulers. The High Order was in no position to resist the offer and reluctantly accepted the terms in 1249 RTE thus ending the war. With the 'Malaga Pact' in full effect, the Talfein Empire withdrew their soldiers from the other surrounding realms and they returned to the motherland on the Middle Western shoreline. The Empire managed to keep their originally owned territory but they had lost a lot of their influence and their reputation had been tarnished within the other surrounding nations.